


Mutual benefits

by Sueanoi



Series: Sue's twitter ramble [3]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Accidentally X is sugar daddying Dynamo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sueanoi/pseuds/Sueanoi
Summary: Dynamo went bankrupt after his last client died before he was paid. X was desperate for information about Dr.Light's artifact. Dynamo happened to dug one up, and decided to squeeze all the money out of X for it.They ended up enjoying their times together.
Relationships: Dynamo/X (Rockman)
Series: Sue's twitter ramble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932025
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy-paste from my twitter ramblings. It is unedited and it not in a proper fiction format. This entry serves as a link to my twitter story. I might re-write the entire thing to make it a proper fiction later. For now, please enjoy my X sugar daddying Dynamo AU.

https://twitter.com/SueanoiM/status/1236643998044848128?s=20

Imagine this, Dynamo digging through ruins to find things he can sell. 

then he found Dr.Light's capsule.

he's like, oh boy, lookie at that, this is t r e a s u r e. i could sell this to stupid people but i could also sell this to The Mega Man X and it'd be my ticket to freedom. my name off the wanted list, and may be a fortune. 

He took a close up picture of the capsule,

X has a routine patrol area. Dynamo knows this. He sneaked on X,

"halo, amigo! miss me?"   
"...you...! What is it this time?!"  
"oh nothing. can't I just wanna hang out with an old friend?"  
"We're not friends and I should be arresting you right now. What do you want?"

"I got something to offer"  
"I don't do business with a maverick"  
"aw, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll like what I have"  
"I'm giving you a chance. leave me alone or i will really arrest you"  
"lookie at thisssssss" 

"!"

"interested yet?"

"where..." he tries to snatch the photo  
"ah ah ah , no touchy"  
"Dynamo."  
"Meet me 1700 hour at baker house cafe, it's a date!" 

"Wait!" 

and he gone

at 1700 hour X went there.

"halo, date"

"get to the point"

"you gotta try this dessert. I'll choose for you"

"I'm not here to eat"

"I am! We'll talk over food"

"here's the deal" Dynamo eating while talking  
X was a little stubborn at first but he ended up eating the darn dessert too

"You get me off the wanted list. and I give you the exact location of this thing"

"That's impossible"

"Why? You are already not arresting me."

"..."  
"No answer. Sneaky Mega Man X. You're slacking off on your job description a for personal goal"

X stood up, 

"We're done here" X turned around to leave

"Oh..! No nO! Xsssssss come on don't chu want this anymore?" Dynamo tried to stop X, he jumped on X's path

"You are right. I am slacking off on my job for a personal goal. All of this is a mistake and it will not happen again"

"New offer! new offer!"

"..."

"....you pay for today's food and I give you this photograph..."

"deal." 

X snatched the photograph. called the waiter, paid, and then left without saying anything else.

Dynamo sat back down on the table.

all is as planned.

In the privacy of his dorm. X examined the photograph.

It's a close up. There is very little environmental information of the item. The capsule is partially buried but some kind of concrete. 

What was Dynamo thinking anyway... X turn the photograph around.

in the back, there's a messy handwriting 

"Want some more? Meet me again tomorrow same place same time <3" 

damnit.


	2. Chapter 2

https://twitter.com/SueanoiM/status/1244240168900386817?s=20

X didn't want to continue this. 

He really doesn't.

curiosity won. He found himself at the same cafe again.

Dynamo was already there, drinking some pink reploid milkshake

"Hello sweetheart" Oh gos he saw him now. "I knew you'd be here"

"That was dirty and you know it" X accused 

"This milkshake? Just because it's cheap doesn't mean it's dirty"

"...You know what I mean" X sat down

"I knew you couldn't get enough of me" Dynamo wink  
X, annoyed, sat down.

another milkshake was served   
"I did not order this" X said

"I did! put that down" Dynamo 

The waiter put the drink down at X's side of table. X just... accepted it. He held it in his hands. dumbfounded

"I know what you're thinking. 'I'm being tricked into the dark side of evil', am i right?" Dynamo started, also drinking the milkshake

X did not answer. 

"I promise you tho, it will be worth it for the both of us. "

"Sorry 'bout yesterday, I had to make you come back after you're in the mood... to actually hold a conversation."

X sighed. His grip on the glass a little harder. 

"...Dynamo. You know it's impossible for me to actually do what you demand of me. You know that, right?"

"That's why we're here! to negotiate"  
"..."  
"Still not in the best of mood, huh? Rough mission?" 

"Yes. and I would very much like for you to stop stalling and get down to business."

X absentmindedly drank the milkshake  
...it's good.

"I took another photo for you, this time there's some more info that you would find useful." 

"I could just arrest you..."

"hm?"

"...I could just arrest you, as hunter, and force the location out of you."

"You would not" Dynamo confidently announced

"Because I would have no reason to give it to anyone at all anymore, that's why." Dynamo lean in

"Money means nothing to a dead man. If I go in there, I'd be out of your hands. You're powerful X, but not in that way. They will immediately retire my ass" 

He's right.

"Excuse the language. It's not like I'd allow that to happen anyway. This info will be lost to you forever. You hunters can't catch me. You know this well" 

"hmph" X let out a tiny chuff 

"Ah ha! I made you laugh. See, the milk shake worked. I win something today, anyway-

"- I'm not so dumb to keep valuable info secret without profiting from it, if you don't want to do business with me, I'll sell it to someone else" 

"Are you threatening me?" 

"it's not a threat sweet heart, it's just the truth"

"So what do you want for this new photo" 

"20,000 Zenny" 

X raised his eyebrow, he did not expect a straight forward money demand, and it's not that much either

"... Dude I'm just sick of sleeping on the street. Help me pay rent and I'll get you more things later"

"You were on the streets?!" X panicked whisper

"i got bankrupted after that one client died before he paid me" 

Oh.

"Deal" 

X transferred the amount. Dynamo confirmed it 

Yes! Tonight he will sleep in a bed/capsule! No more DIY charger

Dynamo slid an envelop to X .

He wink

"Thank you for your patronage, if you would be so kind to also pay for the milk shake?" 

Of course... 

"Fine" 

"You're the best! You ready are as kind as they say. Adios for now tho amigo! I'll be digging some more loot for you BYE"

Dynamo left the cafe. 

X still sitting there to finish his drink. 

He opened the envelop

A photo was inside, he'd look at it in the safety of his room

Another piece of paper was also inside, he pulled it out

"Call me ;D"   
And a string of numbers under it

X face palmed


	3. Chapter 3

https://twitter.com/SueanoiM/status/1294545382555283457?s=20

X was in his room, looking at the photograph of an artifact that looked like something from his creator's time. This is undeniably a genuine artifact that would reveal things about himself and his creator's legacy. but alas, it was not enough.

Because Dynamo claimed to be able to go back and forth to get more photos everyday he meets him, X assumed that it must not be far from city. X pulled up a map. He made a circle around the location of that cafe. 

Dynamo can be really fast. He made the circle bigger.

Oh, Dr. Cain. If you were still here, would you be able to recognize all of this already? 

He had been slacking off on archaeology , in favor of being a hunter.

He would go see Dynamo again. At least until he could get enough info to reach this place by himself. 

He couldn't let anyone in the hunter base know about this. There'd be so many unanswerable questions if he was caught befriending a listed maverick. He'd have to be careful.

Reluctantly, he called the number.

"Halo, amigo!" Dynamo sang

"Dynamo."

"Miss me already?"

"...I need more info."

"Sure you do."

"Where and when do we meet again?"

"So eager."

"Dynamo."

"Tell you what. Meet me at this location at 8 PM. I'm sending you the coordinates." 

The coordinate was sent. It was labeled "Plug n Play Reploid Bar".

"Time to get you to see the world, baby." 

"Alright."

X hung up. His face in both his hands.

8 PM came. X was standing in front of a building with a giant neon sign with the bar's name on it. Its logo looked like a woman human and reploid holding a wine glass with a gear in it.

Dynamo was late.

X looked around the front door.   
There's a sign that says:

"No reploids under 1 year of age.   
No humans under 18 years of age.  
Show ID to enter."

This is a bar for both human and reploid. This is ... an example that humans and reploids can coexist. This is evidence that his dream can be.

He never really had time to pay attention to what's going on in the society that he had been fighting to protect.

"HALO, Thank you for your patience!" Here he comes

"You're late." 

"I was running some errand. Kept you waiting, huh? No more! Let the night begin!"

"wait wait wait wait, Dynamo. I'm not here to -"

"Yes you are! Because that's part of my offer! You pay for our night out and I give you more juicy info that you're really hungry for."

"I know you're stalling this. Will I ever get conclusive information out of you?"

"Depends." he winked

"This place doesn't allow reploids under 1 year of age. Hope you're old enough. haha."

"Very funny."

"Whelp! here we go!"

X began to walk only for Dynamo to pull him back.

"ah ah! you're super duper famous. I already informed the bar owner, but if you don't wanna be on the entertainment news scoop tomorrow, put this on." 

Dynamo put a hat on X's head. 

"And magic your color changing armor trick.

X squinted at Dynamo, he adjusted the hat so he can see, and activated his copy chip so he's now orange.

"LEt's GO"

They walk to the entrance. There's a big burly animaloid standing tall, crossing their arms at the door. 

"Halo, Amigo." Dynamo greeted them

"Hey, Dee." They replied. 

they're friends? X thought

"Here for the booked seat for two. Hope yall got something good for us tonight."

"Ya know the drill. Show ID to enter."

"Here ya go," Dynamo touched his ear as he electronically send the ID, so did the bouncer.   
"Gotcha. you may enter."

"And here's my friend! Hey amigo, send them the ID." Dynamo nudged X

"but you've just asked me to disguise-" X whispered

"Nah nah nah! Do it, dude. no exceptions. They won't spill." Dynamo put his hand on X's mouth

"Part of my job, buddy!" They laughed "Gotta keep the young'uns out! Your pal's old enough, eh?" The animaloid asked dynamo

"Most definitely."

X touched his ear, and send the ID to the bouncer. The bouncher touched his ear to recieve.

They raised their eyebrows.

stunned for 2 seconds

then looked down to X's face.

"Nice." The bouncer said, smiling. "You may enter." 

"Yay! Let's get to out seats!" Dynamo dragged X inside  
The atmosphere inside was dark, illuminated with colorful rotating spot lights. Rhythmic music playing in the background, masking everyone's conversation from being overheard, unless you're sitting right next to them.  
X looked around, there are humans talking to humans, reploids talking to reploids, humans talking to reploids, large groups of humans and reploids laughing together over something.

Staff group of reploids and humans serving to their customers; waiters, waitresses, bartenders,  
There was a dance floor being occupied by a flamboyant bird-like animaloid. a few humans watching them dance, clapping with overt excitement. The reploid bowed with pride after they have finished their dance routine.

The humans seemed to be intoxicated.

"Here's our seat!" Dynamo gestured with an exaggerated open palmed bow."

X walked to it and sat down. 

Dynamo waved at a waiter, and the waiter walked to him

"I'd like something light. The night's just begun, you know."

"Yes, I recommend...

the two talked about drinks with specific names that X don't recognize. X didn't pay attention, he looked around again. 

"...and one for my amigo here, he's a complete beginner."  
"Of course." The waiter bowed and left their table.

"wait what?"

"I ordered your drink for you."

"I'm not here to drink!"

"Loosen up! It's so mild I don't think it will impair you. -"

"That's not the point. Why do you always do this? You keep ordering things for me without asking me. I'll have to pay for it later I should have a say."

"Do you have a preference? Do you...know anything on this menu then?" Dynamo gave him the menu tablet

X looked at it.

He knew nothing on this list.

X squinted "How do I trust you that you won't intoxicate me."

"Honestly, X. You can't pay me if you're unconscious. I wouldn't dream of poisoning you. but if that's not enough, you could ask the bartender, or the waiter."

X put the menu down

"fine."

Dynamo leaned back, he nodded to the music's rhythm. 

"but seriously, Dynamo. Why do you do this? You don't need to keep me here. Name the amount and we can trade our goods now. We can go different ways. You could get me out of your hair and have your night."

"My night include having you here." Dynamo looked at him in the eyes, "I want to have fun with you. Is that bad?"

X stared at Dynamo. He didn't know what to say.

"Are you not having fun?" Dynamo asked

X looked around.

"I guess, I do enjoy people watching. I've never seen this side of society." he looked back. "Reploids and humans really can coexist in peace."

"just coexist?" Dynamo ask "we're enjoying each other's company. Look at that one." Dynamo pointed to a far seat

X's eyes followed the finger. There was a couple of human and reploid kissing deeply.

"Wow." X said.

"Boy, they're going at it."

"I feel like I shouldn't have seen that. Is that invasion of privacy?"

"Nonsense! This is Plug n Play. There's age restriction for a reason."


End file.
